The New Girl II Reunited at Last
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: The Sequal to The New Girl. Jessie and James are back, and with a little help from an old friend, the world may be in for a lot of chaos!
1. You Again!

YOU AGAIN!  
  
Peggi-I didn't think I'd get requests to continue, but since I did, here ya go, my loyal fans! Part two!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ex-members of Team Rocket, Jessie, James, and Meowth were on the fair grounds of a local city. Instead of riding the rides or selling merchandise they were just about to split up. Even though they were no longer the notorious villains they used to be, they could still steal Pokémon. But today they weren't interested in only Pokémon. Instead, they were trying to steal food and money. Since they had been fired they had gone hungry many times. They had no money, no shelter, and to make matters worse, they were always arguing.  
  
Jessie-Okay, James. You look for food. Meowth, you look for money, and I'll look for Pokémon to snatch. Got it?  
  
James-Fine.  
  
Meowth-Whatever.  
  
The two went their separate ways without complaint. The three hadn't seen Ash, Misty, or Brock for a long time, and vice versa. In fact, if they had seen Jessie, James, or Meowth they wouldn't have known. The three didn't look like they used to. It was rare for them to find a location to bathe in, and they were covered in dirt. They didn't have any money to afford food, and their torn and tattered clothes were barely hanging from their frames, and Meowth looked scrawny and mangey. Jessie could no longer get her hair to twist like it did before. Now it just hung lifelessly from here head, and both she and James were so malnourished their skin tone was effected, and they were very pale. But back to the story.  
  
Lady-YOU LEAVE ME AND MY POKEMON ALONE!!!  
  
The lady slapped Jessie. She yelped in pain. She had tried so many times to pickpocket people of their Pokémon, but she was caught every time.  
  
Young Girl-GET OUT OF MY PURSE YOU FILTHY POKEMON!  
  
The girl hit Meowth with her purse and then quickly walked away. Meowth had tried so many times to pickpocket people of their money, but he was caught every time.  
  
Man-GET AWAY FROM THIS FOOD STAND!  
  
The man threw a spatula at James, effectively hitting him. He had tried so many times to steal food stand food, but he was caught every time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the three of them met up, nothing in hand.  
  
Jessie-So, where's the goods?  
  
Meowth-No luck.  
  
James-Nothing.  
  
Jessie-WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING! I HAD THE DIFFICULT JOB! ALL YOU TWO LOSERS HAD TO DO WAS SEARCH AROUND AND BEG! YOU TWO ARE WORTHLESS!  
  
She smacked them both for their poor work.  
  
James-You didn't come back with anything! What about you? You can't yell at us when you didn't do any better than us!  
  
Meowth-Yeah!  
  
Jessie-WELL I HAD A HARDER JOB TO DO! IF I COULD SWITCH JOBS WITH YOU I WOULD FIND FOOD AND MONEY!  
  
James-Then switch jobs with us!  
  
Jessie-If you can't even do the jobs you have now, then how could you do mine?  
  
Jessie stormed off. She was so angry. Suddenly, she bumped into someone very familiar.  
  
Jessie-Watch it!  
  
Ash-You bumped into me!  
  
Jessie-Twerp?  
  
Misty-Who are you calling a twerp?  
  
Jessie-Twerpette?  
  
Brock-It's you!  
  
Jessie-What are you doing here?  
  
Ash-We're here to meet our old friend Tracey. But what are you doing here?  
  
Jessie didn't want them to know how much trouble they had looking for food and money, so she came up with a quick lie.  
  
Jessie-We're here on an official top secret mission.  
  
James and Meowth walked up to her, not noticing their rivals.  
  
Meowth-As our spokesperson, James has something to tell you.  
  
James-Yeah. Meowth and I both agree that if you tell us what to do one more time you're on your own.  
  
Meowth-We'll leave you! You always have us scavenge for food and money and then yell at us when we don't have it.  
  
Ash-You mean you don't have any food or money?  
  
James and Meowth finally noticed Ash and his comrades.  
  
Meowth-So what's it to you?  
  
Ash looked them over. Although he couldn't stand them, he pitied them.  
  
Ash-Maybe you could travel with us for a while.  
  
Ash sighed and prayed that they'd turn down his offer. He had only wanted to be polite, but hadn't actually wanted them to agree to it.  
  
Jessie-Okay. We will.  
  
She looked over at Meowth and James. Both had their arms crossed and were giving her a warning glance.  
  
Jessie-I mean.we'll do it if they want to.  
  
James-Sure. Fine with me.  
  
Meowth-I don't see any harm in it.  
  
Misty had to hold herself back from hitting Ash. She pulled him aside.  
  
Misty-What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?  
  
Ash-I didn't think they'd actually want to come with us!  
  
Misty-But they're Team Rocket!  
  
Ash-It's okay. I read somewhere that they got fired. Their boss made a big deal about it. He claimed that they escaped and kidnapped his daughter.  
  
Misty-You mean Sophi? But that was a long time ago. It's been nearly seven months now.  
  
Ash-I know, but I'm sure they're still not with Team Rocket. If they were, don't you think they would be a little less eager to tag along with us?  
  
Misty-I guess so. But I still don't like the idea of them and us together in one big group.  
  
Just then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
Tracey-Hi guys!  
  
He ran up to them. Just as he was about to say something he noticed Brock talking with the 'Team Rocket' members.  
  
Tracey-TEAM ROCKET!  
  
Jessie-Not anymore.  
  
James-We got fired.  
  
Meowth-Do you two gotta tell everyone?  
  
Tracey-So what are you doing here?  
  
Misty-Ash in all of his brilliance invited them to stick with us for a while.  
  
Tracey-YOU WHAT?!  
  
Jessie-Hey! What's wrong with that?  
  
Tracey-THIS IS YOU GUYS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!  
  
Jessie-So?  
  
Tracey-Never mind. Just forget it.  
  
James-So, where were you going?  
  
Tracey-We were going to pick something up in Johto.  
  
(A/N:Did I spell that right? Like Khanto, it's neither in the dictionary, or on spell check...)  
  
Ash-We have to pick something up for Professor Oak, and then we're going to the new theme park called Herr's Pokémon adventure. They have a lot of Pokémon there and there are battles and if you win you can get some of the Pokémon.  
  
Jessie-That sounds like fun. Could we battle too?  
  
Ash-These are top trainers we're talking about here. Not some ordinary what-you-meet everyday trainers.  
  
James-What are you trying to say?  
  
Misty-THAT YOU TWO ARE PROBABLY THE WORST POKEMON TRAINERS ALIVE, AND HE DOESN'T THINK YOU'D STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ANY OF THOSE TRAINERS! ARE YOU THAT THICKHEADED TO NOT KNOW WHAT HE MEANT?! IN FACT.  
  
Before she could continue Brock covered her mouth.  
  
Brock-Misty. Let it drop.  
  
Misty-I WON'T LET IT DROP! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BROCK SLATE! I REFUSE TO TRAVEL WITH THOSE THREE WEIRDOS! IT'S THEM OR ME, ASH!  
  
Ash-But Misty.  
  
Misty-No buts! If you let them come with us, there will be no more 'us'! There will be an Ash, a Brock, and a Tracey!  
  
Tracey-Okay, I know how you feel, Misty. I don't like them either, but just look at them.  
  
The three of them were just staring at Misty. They looked like they were about to cry.  
  
Jessie-It's.it's okay. You don't have to put up with us. After all we've put you through in the past.  
  
James-Yeah. Jessie's right. We've survived this long, I'm sure we can make it to Maruchan Isle.  
  
(A/N:Um.I was really hungry with I came up with these names.Herr's is a type of chip, and Maruchan is Ramen noodles type thing..yeah..food. XD~~~~)  
  
The three of them began to walk away. Misty began to feel guilty, so she called them back.  
  
Misty-Wait. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still living in the past. I guess if you promise to leave our Pokémon alone I won't complain if you travel with us.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth-really?!  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
Misty-Really. But what exactly is Maruchan Isle?  
  
Jessie-Oh that? Well, there's this elite group of Pokémon trainers. They're top of their class. They have rare Pokémon. Lots of them.  
  
James-And if you defeat them, they will give you money, as well as one of their Pokémon.  
  
Ash-Really?! I say we go to Herr's Pokémon adventure first, and then check out this Maruchan Isle.  
  
And with that, all seven of them headed off to a Pokémon Center to rest up at, and in the morning they would head off to retrieve Professor Oak's parcel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Hand.hurts.ow.long..chapter.  
  
James-Well, if you'd update more often you wouldn't have to type such long chapters.  
  
Peggi-Well, I wanted to make this chapter extra long cuz I don't think I'll be posting very often. SPRING BREAK IS OVER! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Oh, cry me a river.  
  
Peggi-*cries Bakura a river*  
  
All-O_o  
  
Bakura-That was odd.  
  
Peggi-*who is now done crying* Okay, I'm trying to keep this as interesting as possible, so if anyone has any suggestions or comments, just let me know, kay? Don't forget to review. And as always, flames will be used to make hot cocoa and s'mores, and to light the fire which your favorite bishies will be placed in once the fire is hot enough!!! 


	2. The Day Before Herr's Pokémon Adventure

THE DAY BEFORE HERR'S POKEMON ADVENTURE  
  
Disclaimer-*is unconscious*  
  
James-*is holding a mallet*  
  
Peggi-^_^; Now the disclaimer can't say 'Peggi doesn't own Pokémon'!  
  
Marik-Well, now it doesn't have to.  
  
Peggi-How come?  
  
All-*point to 3 lines above where Peggi first speaks*  
  
Peggi-*facefault* I just can't win.  
  
Lerisia and Kagome-He he he.  
  
Peggi-Lemme guess. You're here to take over my fic and to make me miserable.  
  
Lerisia-Wow!  
  
Kagome-You must be psychic!  
  
Peggi-I have a fic to do now. I'll deal with you later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
they arrive at the Pokémon Center close to dusk. They hadn't realized that the festival was so far out of city limits. As they walked in they were greeted by a Nurse Joy.  
  
Nurse Joy-Hi there!  
  
As always, Brock went into another 'Oh my God it's a girl' phases, and Misty, as always, pulled him away by the ear. Just as Ash was about to ask if she would heal their Pokémon, Officer Jenny rushed in with a stretcher. On the stretcher was not a needy Pokémon, but instead lay a wounded trainer.  
  
Nurse Joy-this is a Pokémon Center! The hospital is.  
  
Officer Jenny-Too far away!  
  
Nurse Joy-Was it them?  
  
Officer Jenny-I think so.  
  
They rushed the trainer into the back.  
  
Tracey-I wonder what's going on.  
  
James-Hey! Look at this!  
  
There was a newspaper on the front desk, and the cover said, in big bold letters, 'TEAM ROCKET STRIKES AGAIN'. James read the article out loud.  
  
(A/N:below is just a news clip type thing that may be considered PG to some parents.I'm not sure why, but one of my friends advised me to rate the following clip as PG. Thank you kuro-tora!)  
  
James-'The notorious duo of Team Rocket strike again. This time it was a local trainer. All trainers should be on alert. All officers know is that this male-female duo has stolen the Pokémon of hundreds of trainers across the nation. Some of the victims have claimed that the female member of the group challenged them to a battle while the other member attacked them from behind. Most victims were knocked unconscious by the supposed male member, and when they woke up all of their Pokémon had been stolen. Others have complained of pick pocketing, and those in the third group were store owners who were held at gun/knife point.'  
  
James stopped reading.  
  
James-You don't think it was Cassidy and Butch, do you?  
  
Jessie-It doesn't seem like their style.  
  
Meowth-I wonder who it was.  
  
Nurse Joy walked into the lobby again.  
  
Nurse Joy-Sorry about that. What did you need?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All seven of them were in the back. Ash was playing a card game with Brock while Misty was having a videogame Pokébattle with Jessie, who was losing badly. Tracey and Meowth were sound asleep, and James was staring out the window looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Jessie-Argh!  
  
Jessie had lost the Pokébattle and was throwing a hissyfit while Misty was dancing around proudly.  
  
Brock-Seven?  
  
Ash-Go fish.  
  
Misty looked over at James who hadn't moved from his window spot in hours.  
  
Misty-Jessie, what's up with him?  
  
Jessie looked over at him. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Jessie-I dunno.you mean the staring at nothing for hours, right?  
  
Misty-Yeah.  
  
Jessie-He's been doing that for quite some time now. All I know is, he's got somethin' on his mind.  
  
Misty-How do you know?  
  
Jessie-Just watch.  
  
She walked up to him until she was no more than a foot away.  
  
Jessie-James, you're such an idiot.  
  
She had said it in a normal voice, and he didn't budge.  
  
Jessie-See?  
  
Misty nodded. Ash jumped up on the card table and began to do a victory dance, managing to knock over their drinks, chips, and the deck of cards.  
  
Misty-It was just 'Go Fish'!  
  
Ash-Yeah, but I WON!!!  
  
Jessie-He did that when he beat us at Pokébattles, didn't he?  
  
Misty-Uh huh.  
  
They watched as he embarrassed himself further by singing 'Macho Man' and prancing around the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was just after midnight and everyone was sound asleep. The only sound to be heard was the sound of footsteps. The dangerous Team Rocket duo was in the Pokémon center. Pikachu's ears twitched as he bounded off to investigate the noise. The female member of the group grabbed the yellow rodent Pokémon.  
  
Female Member-Hey! Look at this Pikachu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Zentack-*is teaching*  
  
Entire class minus Peggi-*is talking*  
  
Peggi-*is writing*  
  
Pegasus-Peggi. If this is an Algebra class, why are you working on a fanfic?  
  
Peggi-Cuz I wanna type this up when I get home. And besides. I'm learning.  
  
All-*are confused*  
  
Peggi-I'm learning that teachers get mad when you don't do your work.  
  
Mr. Zentack-*is reading the ficcy to the class thinking it's a note*  
  
Peggi-(to Mr. Zentack)Can I read it? It's good advertisement for my fic.  
  
Mr. Zentack-*is three comments from Peggi away from writing an office referral*  
  
Peggi-*is doing class work so as not to get into trouble* 


	3. Vote for your Favorite Couples!

Just a note for those of you keeping up with this ficcy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey there! I've decided to let my readers get involved with this ficcy a little! Okay, I'm allowing you to vote for your favorite couples in this fic. There are only two rules to follow.  
  
1)Both members of the coupling should be from either 'The New Girl' or 'The New Girl, Reunited'.  
  
2)This ficcy is non-Yaoi, so keep it m/f please.  
  
Try to review with your favorite couple(s) before 04/25/03. If your fav. Couple was voted for the most I will most likely be able to work them as a couple into the fic before it's over!  
  
A/N: If you vote for one of the main characters;Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Sophi, Jessie, James, Gary, etc. you'll have more of a chance of getting your fav. Couple into the fic.  
  
Thank you's: This idea was given to me by my good friend kuro-tora. Thanx for the idea!!! 


	4. On the Way to Herr's Pokémon Adventure

ON THE WAY TO HERR'S POKEMON ADVENTURE  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Evil Disclaimed Dress-*burns the Disclaimer with a flamethrower*  
  
Disclaimer-Oww...  
  
Peggi-Here goes another wonderful chapter of my ficcy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash yawned as he woke up. He sat up and looked next to him. Pikachu was sound asleep, and Ash shook him awake. Everyone else slowly woke up, Brock being the last. As they walked out of the room they saw police officers everywhere, Officer Jenny was talking with Nurse Joy. The group approached her.  
  
Misty-What happened?  
  
Nurse Joy-Last night someone broke into the Pokémon Center. Some of the Pokemon were stolen.  
  
Ash-Was it Team Rocket?  
  
Officer Jenny-We think it was the deadly duo.  
  
Tracey-Is that what they call the male-female combo? The one's who take Pokemon and beat trainers up?  
  
Officer Jenny-Yes.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth began to slink back. They really didn't want to be noticed at this time. Though they hadn't stolen any Pokemon.recently.and they weren't in Team Rocket anymore, they still felt a little out of place.  
  
Ash-Which Pokemon were stolen?  
  
Nurse Joy-An Eevee, a Vaporeon, a Ratatta, and a Pidgey. We think they'll sell the weaker Pokemon to beginner trainers, and keep the more powerful ones for themselves and their boss.  
  
Ash-We'll try to help.  
  
Officer Jenny-Well, I don't know what you could do. For six months now we've been after them. No leads. We've never even seen them.  
  
Jessie-They must be new.  
  
Officer Jenny gave Jessie a funny look. She didn't know that she was in the presence as ex-members of the very thread of villains they were talking about. Actually, Jessie and James weren't even in Team Rocket clothes anymore. When they had first arrived in town, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey had been nice enough to pitch in and buy them new clothes. Jessie wore a light purple mini-skirt and tank-top combo with a pastel pink jacket. James was in black leather and buckles.  
  
(A/N: Picture him in Yami's battle city outfit only James' is more black. I won't disclaim the outfit for sakuya's sake)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they sat on the deck of the very large ship the cool wind blew in their faces. Though they really wanted to help Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, they were on a tight schedule to Herr's Pokemon Adventure, so they couldn't stay. Ash walked up to the railing and did the 'Titanic' imitation.  
  
Ash-I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!  
  
Misty-NOT TO MENTION KING OF THE FREAKS!!!  
  
(A/N: I put that in there for you, BunnyCute and DaSlug, if you remember our trip to the store!!)  
  
It was getting close to dark, and they wouldn't get to Herr's Pokemon Adventure until dawn. Jessie was getting a bit chilly, so she cuddled up in the red comforter. Misty sat next to her and they both wrapped up in it. Brock was busy making hot cocoa while Tracey was watching everyone's Pokemon play and free battle each other. All of the Pokemon were having fun except for one of them. The Persian sat by James' side as he stared out into the water, once again staring at nothing in particular. Brock passed out the hot chocolate to everyone. The Persian began a deep throated growl as he approached James, who called her off without turning to face Brock.  
  
James-Persian. Leave him alone. He won't hurt us.  
  
The Persian laid back down very reluctantly, and didn't take her eyes off of Brock as he approached her master.  
  
Brock-the waters' beautiful, huh?  
  
James-Yeah.  
  
Brock looked him over. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. So did the Pokemon that was no longer glaring at Brock. It was now looking out at the still waters behind them. It didn't seem to mind Brock's company now, so he reached down to pet her.  
  
Brock-Hey girl.  
  
The Persian allowed him to stroke her face. Weather Brock knew it or not, both James and the majestic Pokemon that lay sprawled out next to him had the same thing on their minds. And that one thing was Sophi. Yes, Sophi Laura Patrillo. As the boat made it's approach to the city, Ash, Misty, Brock, James, Jessie, Tracey, and Meowth made their way to the exit.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-And with this chapter up, the plot will begin to unfold, and things will begin to heat up!!! In speaking of which.  
  
Disclaimer-*is lying on the floor, burned and charred.*Oww. 


	5. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


End file.
